


打賭(續)

by toshiChen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiChen/pseuds/toshiChen
Summary: 接續好友《打賭》寫的車。





	打賭(續)

 

「跟我打賭，你總要輸一點的。」  
   
 

壓在耳邊的低語帶有氣音揚起的熱旋，潮濕沙啞又癢又暖，李赫宰在氳著水氣模糊的目視中斜眼瞧著沐浴了日間晨光，仿若身上鍍了層金粉的李東海，近在咫尺的完美微笑好看的不行。  
   
於是李赫宰不可免俗的想，李東海無疑是他的＂正牌＂情人，手底下那一個個挑起他欲望反應的舉動是如此的行雲流水，順理成章，如果不是時間場合心情完全搭不上邊，他或許會願意與對方來一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，但事實是，即便眼前的人用潘恩一樣的容顏對他低訴耳語，李赫宰依舊難以忽視低頻的電子震動聲從他的身下傳來嗡嗡作響的噪音，他不自覺繃緊了腹部，那個自說自話的混帳又提高了一個檔次。  
   
「啊、嗚嗯……」  
「赫宰你忍什麼呢？如果覺得自己沒錯的話跟平常一樣就好啦。」  
像是個天真單純的質問，卻出自此刻滿是非善意的口中吐出，李東海盛滿著與愛人之間濃情密意的雙眸眨了眨，那是雙會誘使人們激發濫情從而無條件妥協的危險信號，可李赫宰太了解了，蘊含在這之中露骨的針對著他，孩童一般幼稚的劣根性，李赫宰並沒有在底線寫著李東海的名字這樣的好心。  
   
——他就是不爽。  
   
所以即使被火燒一般壓抑著的慾望折磨，全身上下難受到不行，李赫宰也極有尊嚴的翹起一邊嘴角，給了身上那位＂男朋友＂一道嘲諷至極的冷笑。  
「嗯……忍？哈…不是你更難受嗎，東海xi？」  
他很早就注意到了，李東海的額上漸漸浮出的薄汗，取代愈發縮減的餘裕的是一點一點燃起的急躁，他本來就不是多能忍的人，李赫宰甚至屈起了右腳，用著還未穿上棉襪的赤裸腳尖直直地跺上對方褲檔上突兀的隆起，刻意地動了動腳趾。  
   
「不如用你的硬幣來賭我要不要讓你射？」  
「赫你———！」  
   
失了平衡的李東海的動搖是顯而易見的，好在他及時撐住了身體才不至於把重量全壓在李赫宰身上，不知何時濕潤的眼角因著他自身不自覺的激動發紅著，他恨恨地瞪著回擊了一把，正得意得可以的人。  
興許是平常看慣了他沉不住氣的樣子李赫宰才搞這樣一齣，意圖挑起他的衝動直接拋下渾身的憤怒來上一發，然後昨晚的一切就又被李赫宰隨意打發，在日後默默成為舊帳之中的一筆，繼續周而復始——這算盤打得誰都不吃虧，李東海想。  
   
可是，李赫宰有那麼點太小看他了啊。  
   
「…好啊，」李東海暫時放開掐著陰莖的手，有些粗魯地將李赫宰翻過身，解開了褲頭，將已經硬得發疼的肉柱擠進被併攏起的大腿根之間，他伏下身，整個胸膛貼緊李赫宰的後背，埋首於透著紅暈的白皙的頸間，咬上飽滿的耳垂：「我想想…正面？還是要選反面呢？」  
李東海的膝蓋緊緊夾著他的雙腿，密合地不露出一絲縫隙，熾熱腫脹的柱身正正抵著會陰處，他緩緩的前後磨擦著那敏感地帶，極具有效地惹得李赫宰失了力氣癱軟著上半身，埋首於被搗亂的被窩之中細細悶哼著。  
「剛才赫宰選了反面，那我就選正面吧。」  
   
他逕自把孤伶伶落在床上的硬幣再度撿起，熟稔的彈上半空，然後在短暫的沉默後是一陣微小的掉落聲，以及自李東海口中發出的，甜膩的要命的奶聲奶氣。  
   
「啊—我真幸運啊，赫宰。」  
   
李赫宰不住隨著上揚的尾音顫抖了一下，他想抬起頭來確認，但李東海一手壓上他的肩頭，將他牢牢固定著，根本無從確認究竟是不是他已成慣犯的自導自演，夹在腿間的硬物便已開始頻繁的動起來，貪婪地蹭著大腿之間柔軟的嫩肉，頂端不時撞上垂著的囊袋，不同於平素的快感讓李赫宰有些無措，又掙脫不了，只能死死咬住被單，忍著又再度高漲起的興奮，跟著一直埋在體內震動的按摩棒帶來的雙重刺激。  
「嗯…唔嗯……」  
說實在，李東海真的很喜歡看著這樣，不管他做什麼最後終究都會默默承受著的李赫宰，乖順得總是讓人又想更過分些，李東海不停親吻啃咬著李赫宰的後頸，泛著紅點的肌膚莫名讓人甜蜜起來，無法自拔地甚至是要消了氣——直到他瞥到一塊不自然的，已然模糊卻足足可以認出是口紅膏所留下的印記，李東海猛烈的想起，前夜的女人或許也是這樣與他溫存——

果然還是很生氣。  
 

身上的人突地加快的速度讓李赫宰有些咬不住了被單，嚥不下的唾沫將床單沾染上一層深色的水暈，他知道李東海這是要射的節奏，自己被強制壓下的射精感也正一點一點復甦，他忍不住更加迎合著對方的動作，在股間流淌出四溢的濁白時也顫抖著身，但預想之內的高潮並沒有隨之到來。  
「嗯啊！——啊西李東海你、哼嗯……」  
到了這樣地步李赫宰終是忍不住爆了粗口，但又為了止住差點傾瀉而出的呻吟咬緊牙根，他的上身，大腿內側的肌肉痙攣似地劇烈顫抖著，被緊縛住的雙手狂暴般的掙扎，可彷彿是宣告著他所有的舉動都是徒勞，李東海壓上綁著領帶的手腕的怪力根本令他動彈不得，那隻又掐上他的硬挺的掌心灼熱令他絕望。  
「啊啊…哈啊…李東海你這混帳……嗚嗯、」  
「記得嗎？剛才贏的是我啊，赫啊……」  
   
在他狂亂地掙扎也看不見的視線死角，靜靜的躺著一枚反面朝上的硬幣。  
 

   
「再來打賭一次吧，赫宰。」  
   
 


End file.
